


Homework Blues

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Calming Squip, Comfort, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Stress, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: You have a massive project due on Monday, but everything seems to be going wrong. There's only one person who can help at 3 o'clock in the morning.





	Homework Blues

                This science paper was going to be the death of you, you were sure of it. You had been staring at the screen for hours and you still couldn’t find the research you needed to make your paper long enough. It was too late to switch topics and it was due in a few days, so here you were, surrounded by cans of Diet Coke and empty gum wrappers. You needed at least one more page by the end of the night or else you would be up all weekend working on it, but nothing was helping. Your hands clenched without you realizing and before you knew it you were slamming them against the desk, nearly knocking over your newest glass. Without thinking, you started typing angry nonsense into the word document, hurling abuse at the teacher, the class, the school, the students, whatever came to mind.

                Suddenly two soft hands were touching yours, gently pulling them away from the keyboard. It took a moment for you to register it happening, but then you grunted, trying to pull your hands away. You couldn’t; the hands holding yours tightened their grip just enough. Angry tears rose in your eyes as you half-heartedly struggled, but the person behind you pulled you up out of your chair and pulled you in close to their chest.

                It was your Squip. He had been trying his best to help you find sources, but even he was exhausting everything in his database. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, he took action. You pushed against him feebly again, but he didn’t let go. That was when the tears spilled over your cheeks and you started heaving out quiet sobs. He waited a minute, letting you pause a moment before gently turning you around.

                You immediately slid your arms around his waist, holding him as the shaking in your body finally became evident. Nothing made sense anymore except his arms and his soft voice, whispering nothings into your hair. You felt his lips press against the top of your head and you hiccupped. His presence was so soothing and strangely warm, and he didn’t complain a bit as you cried into his shoulder.

                It took almost twenty minutes for your tears to slow to a trickle and your sobs to sniffs. At some point, your Squip had taken to rubbing a thumb into your spine, and you relaxed into it. When he felt you relax, he kissed your head again, pulling minutely away.

                “I think it is time for you to go to bed. You need your rest.” You didn’t have the energy to do anything more than nod, taking a shuddering breath. He smiled and lightly removed your arms from his waist, leading you to bed at your own pace. While you kicked off your shoes and climbed under the covers, he made sure the paper was saved and powered down your laptop. Once you were snuggled safe under the covers, he came over and sat on the side of the bed next to your knees.

                Before you could ask what he was doing, you heard a soft noise. He was humming. You sniffed again, pulling the blankets closer, your heart filling with gratitude. He placed a hand on your knee, rubbing the skin there in soothing circles and continuing the song until you closed your eyes and your breathing evened out. When he was sure you were good and asleep, he powered up the laptop again, trying his hardest to find the sources you needed to finish your paper.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Cherry, whom I love <3


End file.
